List of Programs Broadcast by Kids' WB (channel)
This is a list of the shows that aired on the Kids' WB channel. By Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television *The Adventures of Yoshi *Animaniacs (usually airs during the holidays) *The Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Batman Beyond *Beware the Batman *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *Johnny Test *Krypto the Superdog *The Looney Tunes Show *¡Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated *Shaggy & Scooby Get a Clue! *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom & Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Xiaolin Showdown From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Codename: Kids Next Door *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes *The Powerpuff Girls *Samurai Jack *Uncle Grandpa *We Bare Bears From Nickelodeon/Nickelodeon Productions *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phantom *The Fairy OddParents *My Life as a Teenage Robot *SpongeBob Squarepants From Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Disney XD/Disney Junior/Disney Television/Disney Television Animation *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Fillmore! *Gravity Falls *Kim Possible *Lizzie McGuire *Miles from Tommorrowland *The Replacements *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *That's So Raven *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Wizards of Waverly Place By Columbia Pictures Animation and TriStar Animation *Jackie Chan Adventures *Men in Black: The Series By 4Kids Entertainment *Chaotic *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Dinosaur King *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Pokémon (seasons 1-8) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back to the Sewer *Viva Piñata *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal By Saban Brands *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers *Power Rangers: Dino Charge By Lucasfilm Animation *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels From Funimation *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai Other Anime *Astro Boy *Cardcaptor Sakura *MegaMan NT Warrior *Mega Man: Card Legends *Pokémon (seasons 9-present) *Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars From DHX Cookie Jar *The Adventures of Team Chaotix *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *Johnny Test *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 show) *Magi-Nation *The Mis-Adventures of High Five *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Will and Dewitt Miscellaneous *The Adventures of Yoshi *Animal Mechanicals *Braingames (one episode occasionally a month; no commercial breaks during the show, however single games from various episodes should be shown occasionally between programs every day) *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *Donkey Kong Country *Eon Kid *Goosebumps (TV series spinoff) (usually airs during the month of October) *Magi-Nation *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *R.L. Stine's The Nightmare Room (usually airs during the month of October) *RollBots *Skunk Fu! *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands *Sonic Boom *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Totally Spies! *Totally Spies! (TV reboot) *Wild Kratts Category:Lists Category:Kids WB Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas